


A ciascuno il suo

by OcaPenna (Astral_Tati)



Category: Winter's Tale - Mark Helprin
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Tati/pseuds/OcaPenna
Summary: La lotta tra il bene e il male si compie vita per vita, passo per passo. Per i demoni come Pearly Soamers l'obiettivo è evitare che ognuno di noi compia il miracolo a cui è destinato, prima di poter tornare tra le stelle. Per alcuni miracoli, però, il Cielo non ha intenzione di cedere e continuerà a insistere con incredibile cocciutaggine."Il volto di Pearly Soamers non era abituato a sorridere, al massimo poteva schernire o irridere, ma un sorriso contento gli riusciva a fatica e con quella indecisione tipica dei gesti compresi a metà. Però i suoi collaboratori più stretti sapevano riconoscere quando il capo era di buon umore perché ogni volta li portava, i più stretti almeno, a mangiare nello stesso ristorante ordinando ostriche a non finire e il miglior vino per tutti."





	1. 1915

**1915**

Pearly Soamers poteva dirsi soddisfatto di sé. Una nuova piccola vittoria, un nuovo miracolo sventato, una faccenda personale conclusa. Un sorriso storto gli si accennò esitante sul volto al ricordo dell’acqua che si richiudeva sul corpo di Peter Lake. Il volto di Pearly Soamers non era abituato a sorridere, al massimo poteva schernire o irridere, ma un sorriso contento gli riusciva a fatica e con quella indecisione tipica dei gesti compresi a metà. Però i suoi collaboratori più stretti sapevano riconoscere quando il capo era di buon umore perché ogni volta li portava, i più stretti almeno, a mangiare nello stesso ristorante ordinando ostriche a non finire e il miglior vino per tutti. In quei momenti parlava, parlava molto di cose che loro non potevano o non volevano capire. Dovevano annuire e sorridere fino al momento in cui non avrebbe posato la schiena alla sedia, chiuso gli occhi con aria beata. Allora tutti, ma proprio tutti, si dileguavano in un lampo, personale di sala compreso. Il capo sarebbe ricomparso a mattina nel suo quartier generale con l’umore di sempre. Chiunque restasse indietro non veniva più rivisto.

Di tutto questo Beth non sapeva nulla. Quello che Beth sapeva è che ostriche buone come quelle in campagna non se ne trovavano e che i suoi zii avevano iniziato a sudare freddo e avere un atteggiamento quanto mai bizzarro da dopo l’entrata dei signori in nero. Continuavano a conversare sulla sua futura educazione a New York, a chiederle notizie dei genitori e dei fratelli, ma nel loro tono poteva sentir vibrare una nota stonata, un’ansia che si accompagnava ad occhiate furtive verso il tavolo in fondo alla sala. Moriva dalla voglia di chieder loro spiegazioni, e più di tutto la incuriosiva la figura altera dell’uomo che era entrato alla testa di quel corteo, la deferenza con cui i camerieri gli si avvicinavano, la storia di quelle cicatrici che gli sfregiavano il volto. Di certo c’era una storia, qualcosa di meglio dei romanzi d’appendice. Più la conversazione con gli zii diventata stentata e assurda, più cresceva il prurito a margine del suo cervello. Doveva sforzarsi a non fissarlo e teneva gli occhi incollati al tavolo e le mani aggrappate al tovagliolo quando tutto il suo corpo sembrava lottare per alzarsi. Che cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli? Deglutì chiedendosi di che colore avesse gli occhi. Aveva la sensazione che se li avesse visti, se per un attimo li avesse incrociati, vi avrebbe trovato qualcosa di strano, qualcosa di sbagliato e perfetto, qualcosa di irrimediabile.

All’improvviso tutto il tavolo si alzò di scatto, anzi tutti i tavoli si alzarono di scatto come a un ordine condiviso. La zia tutta trafelata prese al volo il soprabito.

«Andiamo, bambina, in fretta. Su su...» la esortava ad alzarsi sottovoce, ma Beth era pietrificata.   
Avrebbe voluto, avrebbe proprio voluto fare come le veniva detto, per buona educazione in effetti, ma non riusciva a muoversi.  
«Su, cara, andiamo!» lo zio la prese per un braccio strattonandola e barcollando a fatica la ragazza si alzò.  
Cercò di prendere il soprabito ma le cadde dalle mani.   
«Lascialo lì, andiamo.»  
Perché sussurravano ora?

La realtà le arrivava lontana, come un’eco del mondo, i movimenti erano rallentati e da ogni cosa aveva preso a propagarsi una luce che la confondeva e la accecava. Anche le voci erano un frusciare confuso di suoni estranei. Aveva perso coscienza della consistenza solida delle cose intorno, lo spazio si era trasmutato in un concetto liquido e il tempo sembrava dilatarsi e contrarsi nel respiro di un gigante.

Poi, d’improvviso, qualcosa di lucido e chiaro irruppe nella sua coscienza. Si voltò. Un movimento alle sue spalle, lo scostarsi di una sedia e lui, in piedi, immenso. Fu come un’epifania. Come se ogni cosa, cambiasse aspetto davanti alla nitidezza assoluta di quell’immagine: lei, l’aria, il cielo, il suo passato, il futuro, chi era, l’esistenza, la morte. Ogni cosa le si svelava con agghiacciante semplicità, poi subito scompariva lasciando solo il sentore di una sapienza differente da prima.

Pearly Soamers aggirò con calma il tavolo lasciando che quelle creaturine assaporassero il terrore. Li guardò dimenarsi intorno alla ragazza, strattonarla, e poi vide la codardia prendere il sopravvento e li lasciò scappare godendo al pensiero del rimorso che li avrebbe perseguitati.

«Istinto di sopravvivenza» bofonchiò a denti stretti con quella voce che rimbombava dalla caverna della sua anima «questo sono gli umani: topi infarciti di un bisogno estremo di sopravvivere» senza nemmeno guardarla afferrò quella cosina per la spalla stringendole le ossa minute della clavicola con la forza sorprendente di quelle grosse mani tozze.

Il tocco leggero delle dita sopra la mano lo avvertì di qualcosa che non stava andando come avrebbe dovuto. Si voltò a guardarla. Perfino per essere umana era ordinaria, non si sarebbe notata nel mezzo di una piazza, nulla di speciale. Però c’era qualcosa di sbagliato, qualcosa negli occhi di quella ragazzetta era sbagliato, qualcosa nel modo in cui stava dritta davanti a lui e fissarlo.

«Elisabeth Parrol»

Anche nella sua voce qualcosa era splendidamente sbagliato.   
Sentì un brivido di repulsione salirgli nella schiena.   
Rispose in automatico, quasi inebetito: «Pearly Soamers».

«è un piacere conoscervi, signor Soamers»   
Si rese conto che senza volerlo si era lasciato prendere la mano e sfilarla con gentilezza dalla spalla per stringere quelle dita sottili in un gesto di saluto. Ora si ritrovava tutta la mano intrappolata tra le due della ragazza che non accennava a lasciarlo andare.   
Ecco cosa non andava: Elisabeth Parrol non aveva paura di lui.   
Non c’era da stupirsi che avesse impiegato del tempo a realizzarlo, non si trovava in una situazione del genere da millenni.   
Era confuso.   
Restò a fissare quegli occhi scuri e limpidi, sereni, senza ombra di ostilità ma aperti e in un sorriso cordiale. Si era dimenticato il motivo per cui si era alzato dal tavolo, si era dimenticato la voglia di mangiare un po’ di sana carne umana, di vedere il sangue e il dolore zampillare dalla sua vittima, e ora non sapeva bene cosa fare.

«Dovete perdonarmi, è la mia prima settimana a New York e credo di non essere a conoscenza degli usi locali. Avete idea di cos’è successo qui dentro?»   
Beth cercava di avere una conversazione educata, o comunque una scusa per continuare a parlargli e poterlo osservare a piacere, quasi dimentica di star ancora tenendo la sua mano nelle proprie. Quell’uomo aveva qualcosa, forse un odore particolare, che le faceva perdere ogni tipo di criterio e buon giudizio. Aveva preso un abbaglio: non c’era in quegli occhi nulla che non fosse perfetto, nulla. L’ombra rossa che screziava le iridi azzurre dava, forse, una prima impressione di stranezza, lasciava all’espressione un gusto violenza, o forse erano le cicatrici, ma in questo non trovava altro che una forma inusuale e insperata di maestosa bellezza. Il suo volto sembrava avesse qualcosa di mutevole e indefinito, come una forma sotto l’apparenza che chiedeva d’essere vista, come se tutta la grandezza del concetto d’anima si dimenasse sotto la materiale povertà della carne.

«Non ne ho idea.»   
Pearly rispose in automatico, molto più attento al calore che sentiva salire nella mano che alle parole. Un tepore placido e strisciante che già gli avvolgeva le dita e promettteva di risalire il polso e poi il braccio con lenta determinazione. Se fosse riuscito ad abbassare lo sguardo da quegli occhi senza fondo era sicuro che avrebbe visto una luminescenza attraversargli la pelle, qualcosa di impensabile. In un attimo di lucidità riuscì a ritrarre la mano e scostarsi con un passo indietro di terrore. Lanciò alla ragazza uno sguardo che avrebbe incenerito un iceberg tanto era lo sdegno e la vergogna che provava per essersi lavato in una tale scempiaggine. Con un gesto improvviso le puntò contro la canna lucida della pistola conservata sotto la giacca e alzò il cane. Voleva spararle e cancellarla dalla faccia della terra.   
«Vattene» ruggì invece.

Una consapevolezza serena strisciò fuori dall’inconscio di Beth, un frammento di quella sapienza che poco prima era stata una visione coerente e perfetta del tutto le affiorò alla mente con la sua rasserenante evidenza.

«No» rispose perché non c’era altro da dire.

Lo sparo rimbombò nel quartiere e il sangue imbrattò i muri del locale. Pearly dovette chiamare i suoi perché si sbarazzassero del corpo, non osava toccarlo.


	2. 1937

La questione era semplice: un affare di debiti non pagati. McConnegan doveva a Pearly una cifra considerevole, abbastanza considerevole da non essere estinguibile nemmeno nelle prossime tre vite del povero mercante di stoffe. Normalmente Pearly non si sarebbe scomodato per una cosa simile, ma in quei tempi aveva bisogno di svago: in Europa stavano facendo festa e a lui toccava restare in quel buco di città. Gli piaceva New York, ma dopo tutti quegli anni avrebbe apprezzato un cambio d’aria e arrivavano voci fenomenali dalla Germania. Per cui, quel poco di soddisfazione che poteva prendersi con la routine quotidiana, era ben felice di godersela. 

«Vi prego, vi prego… non ho più niente… vi darò tutto quello che volete, vi prego... » il vecchio piagnucolava con la mano tesa sul tavolo, tenuta stretta da Freddy, un giovane dei suoi, promettente ma senza troppa fantasia, che stava prendendo le misure con il coltello per cercare di recidergli di netto il polso. Di sottofondo il pianto e i gridolini di terrore delle figlie di McConnegan, orfane di madre, solleticavano le orecchie e la fantasia. 

«Freddy, Freddy» Pearly si avvicinò conciliante al ragazzo con un ghigno raccapricciante. «Non essere precipitoso. Il nostro amico sembra ragionevole: sentiamo McConnegan, cosa mi darai al posto dei miei soldi?» chiese prendendo una sedia per sedersi di fronte agli occhi stralunati di terrore del mercante. Si tolse il cappello appoggiandolo sul tavolo per spazzolarlo con cura.

«Tutto, tutto… vi darò tutto… »

«Tranne la tua mano, si direbbe» la battuta strappò risolini tra gli altri uomini in nero nella stanza, tre in tutto, compreso Freddy che ancora stringeva polso e coltello. 

«Vi prego… »

«Quindi non posso riavere i miei soldi, e non posso avere la tua mano di ladro. D’accordo, cos’altro hai da darmi? Le tue cenciose stoffe non sono buone nemmeno per lucidarmi le scarpe… » il ghigno di Pearly si allargò un po’ di più e la voce si ammorbidì ancora. Gli piaceva guardare le pupille dimenarsi alla ricerca di una salvezza qualsiasi, di qualcosa a cui appigliarsi, qualsiasi cosa. 

«Lilly… Lilly vieni qui, offri un bicchiere d’acqua al signore» le parole rotte del vecchio arrivarono come una ciliegina sulla torta. 

Dall’angolo, tra le risatine eccitate degli uomini, una figura mesta, mal vestita e coi capelli scompigliati si staccò dal muro dove stringeva le sorelle più piccole per avvicinarsi alla credenza e prendere un bicchiere e una bottiglia. Con gli occhi a terra si trascinò tremante fino al tavolo dove riempì il bicchiere cercando di tener ferma la mano. 

«Molte grazie» Pearly bevve d’un fiato prima di alzarsi per osservarla con più attenzione. Le prese il viso in una mano schiacciandole le gote per vedere i denti come a una cavalla e costringerla ad alzare lo sguardo. 

Fu un secondo. 

Nel momento in cui incrociò i suoi occhi li riconobbe subito, quegli stessi occhi scuri, infiniti, quello stesso potere di vertigine che lo trascinava fuori dal mondo. Ebbe paura, ma si seppe controllare. Le lasciò andare il volto, chiuse gli occhi per una frazione di secondo, abbastanza per staccarsi da quel magnetismo. Deglutì a vuoto con un respiro profondo prima di voltarsi mordendosi appena le labbra in un gesto nervoso.

«Cosa dite, ragazzi, può andare?» chiese alla fine lasciando andare il volto della giovane.

Gli uomini esultarono mentre il vecchio piangeva in silenzio, distrutto dalla propria vergogna. Voltò le spalle alla ragazza e a quello che l’aspettava, ma mentre usciva dalla baracca si sentiva sulla schiena quegli occhi e gli parve perfino che quel tremendo calore gli serpeggiasse di nuovo nella mano. Era stato un attimo, ma gli avrebbe lasciato in corpo un senso di terrore per molto tempo ancora. La sua certezza, la sua forza si era incrinata, la corazza della propria invulnerabilità scalfita. Scoprì una sensazione nuova: l’inquietudine e l’incertezza. Non si avventurò più in quel quartiere, ne ebbe mai più a che fare con McConnegan e la sua famiglia, in generale iniziò a sentire il bisogno di una certa prudenza.


	3. 1970

**1970**

L’eroina era stupefacente. Nemmeno in tanti onorati secoli di servizio Pearly avrebbe potuto pensare a qualcosa di più perfetto: la quintessenza del suo lavoro condensata in una sostanza somministrabile per endovena. Aveva dovuto provare. Non che si aspettasse effetti particolari, vista la sua natura, ma per principio si era sentito in dovere di fare un tentativo prima di lanciarsi a capofitto in quella nuova entusiasmante impresa. La cosa più spettacolare era la facilità con cui era riuscito a diffonderla in mezzo a quei fastidiosi insetti pacifisti figli dei fiori, tutti pieni di amore e liberazione, pronti a smantellare un lavoro accurato e meticoloso di emozioni represse e rabbia accumulata. Ogni tanto gli piaceva passeggiare per i loro ritrovi e guardare quelli che già mostravano i primi segni della magia, scommetteva tra sé su quali ci sarebbero caduti la settimana successiva, quali quella dopo ancora. Quel giorno era lì, che si godeva il sole tiepido autunnale in uno dei parchi infestato di chitarre stonate e odore di marijuana, con la vita che gli sorrideva e tutto che andava secondo i piani, quando uno di questi luridi esseri gli finisce letteralmente contro. 

«Oh, scusi, non l’avevo vista»

Un ragazzo, a dire dalla voce, coi capelli lunghi quanto una donna legati in una coda morbida, neri corvini, i tratti da mezzo indio si scusa chinandosi a raccogliere il proprio cappello, una ridicola tuba. 

«Chissà dove avevo la testa… » ridacchia spolverando il cappello prima di rimetterselo in testa con un sorriso allegro. «Si è fatto male?» domanda posandogli una mano sulla spalla. 

Rob era un ragazzo a posto. Frequentava il college con splendidi risultati, i genitori erano orgogliosi di lui e gli scusavano quei modi e quell’idealismo per via dell’età. In fondo quelli erano i tempi e presto avrebbe capito da solo che certe cose non potevano che essere un momento passeggero nella storia del mondo, ma i sani principi sarebbero sopravvissuti e tornati a regnare. Era riuscito ad evitare il Vietnam per via di quella malformazione ai polmoni che da piccolo li aveva tanto spaventati e forse era per questo che non riusciva proprio ad avere un po’ di disciplina in corpo. Di certo i motivi di distrazione non gli mancavano: quei grandi occhi scuri erano capaci di far cadere innamorati ragazze e ragazzi per la loro limpidezza e la luce che irradiavano intorno. E Rob era curioso di sé e degli altri, curioso del proprio corpo e del corpo degli altri. Curioso di capire cosa avessero gli occhi di quell’uomo distinto e serio che gli stava davanti con il cipiglio di suo padre, cosa ci fosse di sbagliato nel modo in cui le iridi azzurre riflettevano la luce opaca dell’autunno. 

«Sto bene» Pearly lo guardava come un qualsiasi umano avrebbe guardato un fantasma: col il terrore dell’ineluttabile che inizia a farsi strada nella propria consapevolezza. Il suo primo istinto era di scappare, ma scappare dove? Scappare quando? E da cosa? Da quegli occhi, doveva scappare da quegli occhi, pensava, e intanto di nuovo quel calore che si propagava dalla spalla, dalla mano, e si diffondeva nel corpo, si diffondeva sempre più prepotente. 

«È sicuro? Posso accompagnarla in ospedale... » 

«No!… non c’è bisogno… sto bene… devo… devo solo… » cosa doveva fare? Cosa poteva fare? Davanti a quegli occhi non riusciva a pensare. Con uno sforzo abbassò lo sguardo sulle scarpe di cuoio appena lucidato. Poi un lampo di genio, un pensiero semplice e meraviglioso, la soluzione. «Mi chiedevo… vuoi venire da un amico? Mi sembri un bravo ragazzo, facciamo due chiacchiere. Sta a due passi e potremmo… potremmo provare una cosa assieme, fare un’esperienza… »

Normalmente Rob era dotato di buon senso. Ma c’era qualcosa in quell’uomo che lo faceva sentire al sicuro, che gli dava l’impressione di dover essere lì, di doverlo seguire. Nel momento in cui lo aveva visto, aveva sentito che ogni cosa aveva senso, che tutto era al suo posto, le stelle si erano allineate e lui, Rob Pretzer aveva trovato il proprio senso. Rob si fidava del proprio istinto, in fondo stavano entrando nell’Era dell’Acquario.

«Sì, perché no. Rob Pretzer» si presentò tendendogli la mano. 

«Pearly Soamers» rispose il demone avviandosi sui propri passi, guardandosi bene dal toccarlo anche solo di striscio. «Che cosa fai nella vita, Rob?» chiese preparandosi a una piacevole conversazione, occhi a terra sull’acciottolato del parco, attento a studiare con attenzione il proprio nemico. Il Paradiso aveva deciso di giocare a scacchi con lui, questo ormai gli era chiaro e non poteva ignorarlo: avrebbe vinto quella partita guardando sprofondare lentamente nell’incoscienza della droga il suo nemico, ma sarebbe tornato. 


End file.
